Media clips or media content generally represent audio media, video media, audio/visual (AV) media, still images, or any other suitable media and include information that is embodied, stored, transmitted, received, processed, or otherwise used with at least one medium. Common media clip formats include FLV format (flash video), Windows Media Video, RealMedia, Quicktime, MPEG, MP3, DivX, JPEGs, Bitmaps, or GIFs. As used herein, the terms “media clips”, “media content,” “information content,” and “content” may be used interchangeably.
Media clips may be defined with one or more images. For example, video media may be a combination of a set of temporally related frames or images at particular points in time of the video media. Additionally, audio media may be represented as one or more images using many different techniques known in the art. For example, audio information may be captured in a spectrogram. In the spectrogram, the horizontal axis can represent time, the vertical axis can represent frequency, and the amplitude of a particular frequency at a particular time can be represented in a third dimension. Further, in a two dimensional spectrogram, the amplitude may be represented with thicker lines, more intense colors or grey values. Many different modifications to the above example and other representations may be used to represent an audio clip as an image.
Images that define media content (audio and/or video) may be associated with a corresponding fingerprint (“fingerprint” used interchangeably with and equivalent to “signature”). Some fingerprints of media content may be derived (e.g., extracted, generated, computed) from information within, or which comprises a part of the media content. A media fingerprint embodies or captures an essence of the media content of the corresponding media and may be uniquely identified therewith. Video fingerprints are media fingerprints that may be derived from images or frames of a video clip. Audio fingerprints are media fingerprints that may be derived from images with embedded audio information (e.g., spectrograms). Further, the term media fingerprint may refer to a low bit rate representation of the media content with which they are associated and from which they are derived.